deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Vampire vs Dingonek
The Vampire; famous blood sucking demon! The Dingonek; destructive cryptid of Africa! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Dingonek History Said to dwell in the rivers and lakes of western Africa, the Dingonek has been described as being approximately 12-feet in length, with a squarish head, a long horn, saber-like canines—which has resulted in its nickname the "Jungle Walrus"—and a tail complete with a bony, dart-like appendage, which is reputed to be able to secrete a deadly poison. This creature is also said to be covered head-to-toe in a scaly, mottled epidermis, which has been likened to the prehistoric-looking Asian anteater known as the pangolin. The description by John Alfred Jordan, an explorer who said that he actually shot at this unidentified monster in the River Maggori in Kenya in 1907, claimed this scale-covered creature was as big as 18 feet long and had reptilian claws, a spotted back, long tail, and a big head out of which grew large, curved, walrus-like tusks. A shot with a .303 only served to anger it. -From Wikipedia Weapon Table Vampire History Vampires are a type of demonic undead creature that has superhuman traits and endurance. Their appearance is either humanlike, many times attractive, to being skinny, hunchback, discolored, pale, corpselike and with enlarged claws or teeth. Some vampires can switch between humanlike and demonlike at will, normally by retracting their fangs and claws, allowing them to blend in with human society while hunting. But most vampires cannot change the fact that they have no shadows or reflections. Many vampires can shapeshift, normally into a bat or bat-like creature to give them flight. Vampires also can control many types of black magic depending on the story, though a common ability is hypnotizing people with their eyesight or levitation. Weapons Table X-factors Voting/Battle Info The battle will be a 1 on 1 and will take place in a African forest. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Proper grammar is required. Voting ends August 22nd, 2013 Battle The Vampire crept slowly out of her coffin as the moon rose high into the night sky. She exited the cave, smelling the air for the closest victim. There were two…a human and something else. Something she could hardly remember. “A challenge.” she thought to herself. She took off, sprinting at extreme speeds towards the human. She stopped at a small camp, which a cryptozologist was setting up. The cryptozologist walked outside of his tent, startled at the sight of the vampire. That was until she ran up and stabbed his eyes with her claws. Smiling, she chomped on his neck and began to suck some of his blood. However she sensed the creature, which she couldn’t identify before, was nearing. Wiping some blood from her mouth she turned and leapt onto a tree branch, eagerly awaiting the monster’s appearance. The Dingonek enters the camp, smashing a camera that lied on the ground. The cryptid examined the man’s dead body, drained of the blood. The Dingonek, not caring about the lack in blood, took a huge bite out of the man’s chest. Suddenly, the vampire leapt from the tree, landing on the Dingonek’s side. She slashed at the creature’s side, leaving marks on the monster’s scales. The Dingonek was angered and roared before smashing the vampire’s side with its tail. The vampire flew back, hitting a tree trunk. She stood up as the Dingonek charged. She dodged to the left as the monster slammed its horn into the tree. The tree collapsed as the Dingonek turned to a fury of claw strikes. The Dingonek’s face was coated in claw marks, but regardless the cryptid crunched down on the Vampire’s hand. Bones snapped and she roared in pain. In desperation, the Vampire plunged her free hand into the Dingonek’s right eye. The cryptid roared in pain, giving the Vampire time to pull out her other hand. Acting quickly, she thrusted her uninjured hand into the Dingonek’s other eye, making its roar grow louder. Finally, the Vampire turned and ran towards the Cryptozologist. Using her uninjured claw yet again, she tore out his heart and ran before the Dingonek could recover. This was the first time the Vampire had ever felt the emotion she was so skilled in giving to others….fear…. Expert's Opinion While the Dingonek was a walking tank, its lack of speed hindered its ability to hurt the Vampire who could avoid all of its attacks. The Vampire was able to form battlefield tactics while the Dingonek had to rely on instinct. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here! Battle Store Looking for some battles? Then go here and check the merchandise! Category:Blog posts